


The In-Betweens

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Impacted greatly by scribbled words left behind in an old library book, James goes on a quest to find the writer.





	The In-Betweens

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

The halls were something to be remembered. They were long and wide and strong and mysterious. They were more than ancient stone, more than the physical, more than the touchable. They had hidden depths and unseen doors, secret eyes, and colors invisible to the untrained mind. The halls were charged with memories, feelings, dreams and defeats, long sighs, good-byes and hellos, futures and pasts, todays and tomorrows. The halls of Hogwarts saw night and day, and year after year, they heard the footsteps of the comers, the trots of the goers, and the feathered sprints of the dreamers.

Sometimes, for James, it was easy to get lost in the castle’s halls. Not necessarily because he didn’t know where he was going, but because, with every turn, with every bend of the stone walls, the young boy saw chance—opportunity. He saw dreams made and realized all in the same instant. He saw a better life, a happy ending. And so, on his way to class, he gets lost. He turns down uncharted corridors, and he races down forgotten passageways. He knocks, shakes, tickles, and pokes anything that might open up a world of fascinating mysteries. 

In the end, James is, undoubtedly, hopelessly, and yet euphorically lost. He looks around. First up, and then down, and then to his right at the long hallway, its end darkened with the distance and with the cloudy disposition of the sky outside. And then he looks to his left. Surprisingly, James doesn’t have to look very far to see that this way is no longer an option. In the stead of the long, expansive hallway James had taken stood an unexpected, huge stone wall.

James laughs. He laughs heartily and the lovely sound of amused happiness echoes all around him. Within the halls of this castle, he concludes secretly, _anything is possible._


End file.
